Dirty Little Pleasure
by Kitsune no Tora
Summary: Jake has a secret that no one can know. --Rated T for very mild language. Shounen-ai if you squint real hard.--


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Rune Factory, there would be a lot more yaoi. This oneshot, however is not. Just pure fun~

**A/N:** Hello, my dear (albeit few) readers! Here I am, with another oneshot for you all~ This is my entry into the Village Square's writing contest for this month. The theme is Secrets. I haven't participated in a while, but I hope this goes well. Thank you for reading!

_**Dirty Little Pleasure**_

.~.~.~.~.

It was another spring morning, cheerful and bright. Birds chirped in the distance, the jovial sound wandering through the opened windows of the inn. But none of these sounds reached Jake's ears as he impatiently paced the room.

There was no way he could wait any longer. He had been holding off the urge for some time now, weeks even, because he had never had the opportunity to try it without running the chance of getting caught.

Oh, how utterly _embarrassing _it would be if he ever got caught. He would never be able to set foot into town again, not ever. He'd become a hermit in the mountains and risk getting killed by monsters if that ever happened.

But it was his dirty little pleasure, one he couldn't resist even if he tried. It was only the threat of _utterly embarrassing himself beyond compare_ that he was able to ward off the urges until these lucky days when no one would be home. His father, Egan, had business in another town, and Cecilia would be at the de Sainte-Coquille mansion until late in the day. So he was trapped in the inn all day, waiting for customers that would probably never come.

Normally, he would be upset and complain. He had better things to do than sit at home – he could be spending his valuable time training on monsters in the dungeons or practicing his crafting skills with Tanya, even if she was an annoying human. And he put up a good fight, sure. He had complained and grumbled about it to his father all evening the night before. Of course, it was all for show. Never would he admit he was grateful for being trapped at the inn; that would raise too many suspicions. Those guilty little urges could only be satiated while at home, alone.

_When the hell is Cecilia actually going to leave, anyway?_ Jake grumbled, eyeing the stairs, where he assumed she was getting ready for work.

Jake shook his head, trying to jostle those thoughts that had cropped up in his mind. Not now. He had to wait.

"Okay, I'm off to the mansion!" Cecilia announced, taking the stairs two at a time. "Have a good day, Jake! Remember to behave yourself! If I hear word of you being rude to any customers, you're going to regret it." She warned, and with a slight curtsy and a kind smile she ran out the door.

_Finally…_ Jake exhaled, taking a quick look around. Egan had already left very early that morning, so unless someone came in, the coast was clear.

He jogged up the stairs, closing any curtains on his way. There was no way he could be seen, and while it was unlikely anyone on the street _would_ be able to see him on the second level, he didn't want to take that chance.

Sneakily, he stepped into Cecilia's room. She kept it very tidy; everything was put away neatly and dusted, and the wooden furniture shined from being freshly polished. But none of these details went noticed by the half-elf; there was only one thing in the room that had his attention.

Cecilia's dresser.

Opening one of the drawers, he found what he wanted quickly. No, it wasn't one of the various arrays of unmentionables he had easy access to. Jake wasn't a pervert. At least, he wasn't _that_ kind of pervert. No, what he pulled out of Cecilia's dresser wasn't a bra or a pair of panties.

It was one of Cecilia's spare maid dresses. This was his dirty little secret, a pleasure he could only allow himself when no one was around.

Quietly he removed his shirt and pants, and pulled the frilly black and white dress over his head. Looking in a mirror, he pulled it down further and straightened out the wrinkles, so that it rested smoothly on his shoulders. He was a little taller than Cecilia, and a lot more muscular, so the frilly black and white dress hugged every possible curve and angle his body made tightly, and showed a lot more leg than it did when it was on Cecilia.

It was wrong, but damn, it looked sexy on him. At least, it was in his opinion. He spun around slowly in front of the mirror, taking in the image, urges finally relieved.

It wasn't that he wished he was a girl. He quite enjoyed being a boy --err, man. He liked sword fighting and feats of strength, which being his current gender he had a natural advantage at. But… dresses were his weak spot. He quite enjoyed seeing them, _wearing _them… and maid uniforms were his one true weakness.

And as he placed the frilly bonnet upon his head, he almost felt ashamed. He had given into himself again. Dressing like a girl was, well… girly. He was a _male_ elf. He was strong, fast, and intelligent. Nothing about him should be girly, and he should never come anywhere near a dress in this way. He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. Despite what he should be, this was what he liked to do; this was who he was.

And no one could ever know. He stared at himself in the mirror, inspecting the dress and his form. A small smile ghosted his face. He couldn't help it. This was his dirty little secret, and as long as no one knew, it was okay.

A clang from downstairs caught his attention. Eyes darting to the door, his ears perked for any more sound. Much to his horror, a voice filtered up through the floorboards.

Someone was in the house.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly, reaching behind his neck to grab the zipper, but in his panic it slipped out of his fingers. He moved to try and pull it over his head, but the dress was far too tight on him, and stuck.

"Cecilia? Are you here? I heard someone talking." A male voice called, closer than before, feet clumping up the stairs.

In his terror, Jake could do nothing but stand and stare as someone walked up the steps and in full view of him, dressed in one of Cecilia's maid uniforms.

"What the…" Kyle gasped, dropping the box he had been holding. A deep crimson blush crept into his face, and Jake could feel his own face growing especially hot.

"Jake, why… are you…" Kyle sputtered, pointing at him. Looking away shortly to compose himself a little, he managed to ask, "Why… are you dressed as a maid?"

Jake looked at his feet, his blush spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. "Uh…"

After that spring morning, no one in town ever saw Jake again. Curiously, one of Cecilia's work dresses had gone missing the same day, and Kyle started going missing for days at a time…

.~.~.~.~.

**A/N:** DON'T KILL MEEEEE. *hides from array of bullets* I really have no idea how this is going to go over, just blame my crackish mind and the many Kingdom Hearts crossdressing fanfics I've managed to find recently. Because the idea of _Jake_, of all people, dressed as a maid just makes me giggle endlessly. XD Plus, we just need more fanfiction about him.

Anyway, I don't really like how it ended up, but I guess it'll do. I just had to stick a little hint of yaoi at the end, I couldn't help it. If you're going to dress a guy up in a dress, you at least have to make it shippable!

You can thank tsuki aoi usagi for kicking my butt into gear so I would write with our little bet. You owe me a fanfiction, dearie~ :3

Thank you all so much for reading! -:hearts and hugs:- Vote for me, if you please, and I'd love it if you left a review! (Although the voting should wait until the poll opens at the end of the month. XD)


End file.
